CC
by random passager
Summary: An Act III: Scene VI of Cyrano de Bergerac adaption mixed with Code Geass characters.


**Disclaimers: **I own nothing.

**A/N:** I'm not as good as Edmond Rostand, of course. And I may say that my English level is very low. I leave some original of his original words and phrases because they are already too perfect (to me). If you find anything wrong with my English, please tell me. I'll be thankful for your help.

doesn't want me to separate paragraphs. So, I use a '0' to do it.

Enjoy.

* * *

_C.C is a strange, pizza-loving girl. Although, she has green hair, which is a target for others bullying, she didn't find any difficulties from expressing her love for pizza. Because of her talent in poetry, she helped Shirley to get the heart of the her housemate, the beautiful Lelouch. _

**ACT III, SCENE VI**

0**  
**

**SHIRLEY **:

Come to my aid!

0

**C.C.**:

Not now!

0

**SHIRLEY:**

But I shall die! Unless I see him at once.

0

**C.C.**:

I have a delivery that waits me.

0

**SHIRLEY:**

Oh, please, my good friend!

Help me and I'll repay you as many pizzas as you desire.

0

**C.C.**:

Deal.

0

**SHIRLEY **(seizing her arm):

Oh, he is there!

(The glass sliding doors of the balcony are now open up.)

0

**C.C.** (moved):

His door!

0

**SHIRLEY**:

Oh! I can't breathe!

0

**C.C.**:

Speak lower!

0

**SHIRLEY **(in a whisper):

I can't breathe!

0

(Lelouch pushes Nanaly out on the balcony.

C.C. and Shirley go quickly hide behind a tree.)

0

**SHIRLEY**:

Why does she have to be here?

0

**C.C.**:

You are out of luck tonight.

Perhaps, a second attempt is needed.

0

**SHIRLEY**:

No, wait!

0

(Sayoko pushes Nanaly back inside.)

0

**SHIRLEY**:

Look, I still have luck.

0

**C.C.**:

I see God blesses you poor wretch well.

Although you merit not.

Now, go fronting the balcony! I'll go beneath

And prompt your words to you. . .

0

(The moon disappears behind a cloud.

C.C. hides quickly under the balcony.)

0

**SHIRLEY**:

But...

0

**C.C.**:

Call him!

0

**SHIRLEY **(move in front of the balcony):

Lelouch!

0

**LELOUCH** (look down):

Who calls me?

0

**SHIRLEY**:

I!

0

**LELOUCH**:

I who?

0

**SHIRLEY**:

Shirley!

0

**LELOUCH** (disdainfully):

Oh! you?

0

**SHIRLEY**:

I would speak with you.

0

**C.C.** (under the balcony—to Shirley):

Good. Speak soft and low.

0

**LELOUCH**:

No, I won't allow you copying my notes again!

0

**SHIRLEY:**

What?

0

**LELOUCH**:

I pity you before

But you never give my notebooks back.

0

**SHIRLEY **(prompted by C.C.):

You call me—Great Heaven!

A thief?—when—I—came to return them back!

0

**LELOUCH** (about to leave):

Keep them!

Those outdated notes are already engraved deeply in my head.

(Lelouch goes inside and shut the glass sliding doors.)

0

**C.C.**:

I think even Cupid cannot help you now.

0

**SHIRLEY **(misunderstood—to the empty balcony):

I think even Cupid cannot help you now.

Oh!

0

**C.C.** (go to Shirley):

Pitiful, but not hopeless. Everything can be repaired.

Only we need a complement, thus he can hear.

(point at the ground) Like this stone.

(C.C picks up a stone and throws them at the doors.

The glass breaks.)

0

**SHIRLEY **(with a twitch):

The door broke! No needed to go that far!

0

**LELOUCH** (stretches his head out, irritated):

The night is dark. Go back home

Or else, you'll become midnight snack

For the greedy gray wolves.

0

**SHIRLEY:**

There's no wolves in Area 11!

(prompted by C.C.):

Otherwise, how can such a savory beauty…

Such as mine being still standing beneath…

Speaking to you?

0

**LELOUCH **(desperate):

What do you want to say?

0

**SHIRLEY **(same play):

At last! You would—listen to me.

My prays must reached God's ears

This night shall finally be—my Monsieur—

The prologue of a new story.

0

**LELOUCH** (coming out on to the balcony):

How does this concern my notebooks?

0

**SHIRLEY **(same play):

Ah, Monsieur, it concerns essentially –

For they are the proof of my true self.

The proof of you called me a thief.

0

**LELOUCH**:

Aren't you?

0

**SHIRLEY **(same play):

True! As a prodigy of brain games…

You've removed my mask and ended my innocent days.

Behold… the end of our masquerade;…

The beginning of chapter… zero.

0

**LELOUCH **(leaning over the balcony):

My dear! I didn't accuse you personally

– But why so faltering?

0

**C.C.** (drawing Shirley under the balcony, and slipping into her place):

Give place! This waxes critical!

0

**LELOUCH**:

Tonight, your words are extended.

0

**C.C.** (imitating Shirley — in a whisper):

Extended to keep a slow tempo,

Allow you the time to receive each phase, each word,

To taste its flavor, to feel its emotion.

0

**LELOUCH**:

It seems to me that your tempo has learned to rise.

0

**C.C.**:

Constancy can lead to dullness!

A melody alternates across the borderline

(speak slowly):

From serenely slow as one falling snowflake…

(speak rapidly):

To deeply fast as a sky of falling hails!

0

**LELOUCH**:

You are comparing speed with weather?

0

**C.C.**:

Oh! Lulu, there must be a place for imagination

In your stream of consciousness.

Find it and you may gain a higher EQ

And thus hear the invisible sound of my heart.

0

**LELOUCH**:

You're finally going to start your real topic!

About the letters — am I right?

(showing her the balcony's staircase):

The night is chill, come inside.

0

**C.C. **(hastily):

No!

0

**LELOUCH **(moving):

I will come down...

0

**C.C. **(starting back alarmed):

No!

0

**LELOUCH**:

Chose yourself. I am cold and I shall go in.

0

**C.C.** (more and more moved):

Stay awhile! This is sweet,…

Such a rare occasion, when my hearts can sing

Yet, myself half hidden — half revealed.

Know you what moment hold for me,

If ever I were by your side?

I am a thief – not any thief – a thief of heart!

(point Lelouch) And I aim for yours.

0

**LELOUCH**:

Thief of heart? This doesn't exist in any deck of cards.

0

**C.C.**:

Why – it was concealed!

0

**LELOUCH**:

Does it not contradict your intention

To warn your target about his vulnerability?

0

**C.C. **(coming nearer, passionately):

Absolutely not!

Alike the white queen hunting the black king,

A simple warning such as this

Cannot generate me to lose your tracks.

Unless I die, unless the world ends,

I will not meet the word 'defeat'.

(She stops, falters):

What say I? I know not!—Oh, pardon me—

It thrills me,—It's so sweet, so novel. . .

0

**LELOUCH**:

So sweet, so novel

That it thrills you so much to a slip of the tongue.

You called yourself the thief of heart, the white queen;

Thus, you're only a card, a piece.

Who is behind? Who is the white king?

0

**C.C. **(alarmed):

The king!—You of course! Both of them;

Black for my target and white for my divine.

The perplexity in chess is far behind the reality's.

And for what am I?

The answer might in the continued story.

0

**LELOUCH**:

Why choosing me?

0

**C.C.**:

Your eyes

Have beams that turn women dizzy!

Like stars in a madder sky,…

0

**LELOUCH**:

Like glossy pepperonis on a hot fresh pizza.

0

**C.C.**:

Indeed!

(blocked):

Huh…

(To Shirley, whispering):

I'm discovered! This man is too smart!

We must go—now!

0

**SHIRLEY**:

Oh, please! Win me a kiss!

0

**LELOUCH** (leaning over):

What whisper you?

0

**C.C. **(ignoring Lelouch):

Then let death come!

This I, this I myself, who cannot conquer thee!

One thing, but one, I dare to ask—

**SHIRLEY** (under the balcony):

A lemon!

0

**LELOUCH** (drawing back):

What?

0

**C.C.**:

Oh!

0

**LELOUCH**:

You ask. . .?

0

**C.C.**:

I. . .

(To Shirley, whispering):

Fool! you ask too much!

(to Lelouch):

My words sprang thoughtlessly, but now I see—

Shame on me!—I was too presumptuous.

The lemon I asked—oh, grant it not.

0

**SHIRLEY** (to C.C, pulling him by her dress):

Why?

0

**SUZAKU** (join Lelouch, holding a box of pizza):

Lelouch! if you don't eat the pizza now,

It will get cold.

0

**C.C.** (in a murmur—to herself):

Piz—za...

**LELOUCH** (put his arm around Suzaku—to Suzaku):

You came just in time!

(to C.C.):

Shirley, I want you to meet my best friend, Suzaku.

He came here today to have lemon.

0

**C.C.** (twitch):

Oh!...

I… see.

0

**SHIRLEY **(astonished):

…

0

**SUZAKU** (blush):

Lelouch, what are you talking about?

0

**LELOUCH** (in a whisper—to Suzaku):

Just play alone.

(to C.C.):

Would you mind pardon us.

(about to go inside):

See you again, tomorrow at class.

0

(Lelouch and Suzaku go inside and shut the glass sliding doors.)


End file.
